


Blind heart

by LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo



Series: Time after time [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Wendigo, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Reader & Jo Harvelle Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo/pseuds/LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide that you have to get up, so you roll out of bed and head to the bathroom and begin your daily routine.<br/>After you’re done in there, you head down to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast. Right before you’ve hit the last step, you get a flashback of what happened last night. You’re filled with fear that there might be another monster waiting for you when you come downstairs. Taking very careful steps, you continue your path to the kitchen. After what seems like forever, you reach your destination and let out a sigh.</p>
<p>***ON TEMPORARY HIATUS***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind heart

**Author's Note:**

> I am so terribly sorry that it has taken me THIS long to publish the second part of this series!  
> SHAME ON ME! I promised that I would have it finished by the beginning of April but look where we are now! MAY IS ALMOST OVER OMG.  
> Again, I'm very sorry for taking this long but I had a lot of trouble with this part! 
> 
> I also had personal problems, still do, but I'm alright for now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They gathered up their things and headed out the door. You followed, to wave them off when Dean called out to you.

“Hey! What’s your name?”

You smiled sadly to the ground. Even after 5 years together he can’t remember you.

“My name’s Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”

You glanced up to his face before turning around and closing the door. Sliding down you let out a breath you didn’t know you held.

 

_**He remembered.** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early next morning you tossed and turned in your bed. You couldn’t sleep because of what happened last night.

‘How could he not remember me?’ you thought to yourself.

Even after all those years together and being so close, he couldn’t remember you after being apart for 6 years.

Well to be fair it _had_ been 6 _years_. For all you know he might’ve met someone else and forgotten all about you because he loved his new partner so much.

Great, now you’ve made yourself even sadder.

 

You decide that you have to get up, so you roll out of bed and head to the bathroom and begin your daily routine.

After you’re done in there, you head down to the kitchen to make yourself some breakfast. Right before you’ve hit the last step, you get a flashback of what happened last night. You’re filled with fear that there might be another monster waiting for you when you come downstairs. Taking very careful steps, you continue your path to the kitchen. After what seems like forever, you reach your destination and let out a sigh.

 

“I’m being silly! Of course there’s not going to be another monster.” You say out loud. Deciding on having a sandwich and a glass of orange juice, you begin your day.

 

 

 

 

After having breakfast and tidying up your house, you decided to go to the local park to hang out with your friend, Jo, from college. When you caught sight of her, you went up to her and gave her a hug. It had been quite the while since you last saw each other. A lot has definitely happened since the last time you saw each other.

 

“How have you been?” Jo asked you. God, it had really been too long. “It’s been ages! I was afraid you were dead or had dropped off the face of Earth!”

“Nothing to worry about.” You chuckled. “I’ve just been busy with some things. I’ve tried to learn a few new healthy recipes but it’s quite hard when you’re not a natural cook, like you. How have you been, Jo?”

“Oh you know how my mom is… She’s been keeping me at the roadhouse from the minute I got out of college. She won’t let me go anywhere alone! I swear I’m going mad if she won’t let me do what I want to do.”

“I’m sure she’ll come around soon, Jo. What is it that you want to do that she won’t allow?”

“Hunting.”

“Hunting? Is she afraid you’ll hurt yourself or is she against the whole ‘women killing animals’ thing?”

“My father had a hunting accident when I was little. Since then, it’s only been me and my mom but… I want to do what my father did. I know I’m good at it! I wish she’d just give me a chance to show it.”

You gave her a small hug.

“Don’t worry, Jo. You’ll get your chance one day. I know you will.”

“I hope you’re right…” She trailed of. It was quiet for a few seconds before she continued on. “Now, what did you actually want to talk about?”

 

Remembering why you decided to meet up with Jo in the first place, you get back on track.

“Right! Okay, so this very weird thing happened a few days ago. A mon- Man, A man- broke in to my house and tried to kill me! Don’t worry, I’m fine, but I wouldn’t have been if it weren’t for Dean.”

Jo looked at you worried and confused.

“Dean? You mean _Dean-_ Dean?”

 

You nodded your answer which left her stunned with her mouth slightly parted like she wanted to say something but chose not to.

 

“I though you dumped Dean? What was it, 5 or 6 years ago?”

“I did. He found me anyway. I’m actually kinda glad he did because if he hadn’t, I would’ve been dead.”

“Yeah I’m glad for that too but… You were pretty torn up about your break-up. How was it seeing him again? Was it painful? Did you fight? Was he alone? Do you know where he went? Will he come back to see you again? Are you guys making up? Is he-“

“Woah! Jo!! Calm down! I can only answer one question at a time!”

 

Jo looked down trying to hide her blushing face.

“Sorry, Y/N…”

 

You put your arm around her and squeeze her lightly. Smiling a bright smile to let her know, it’s okay and that you appreciate your friendship. Both of you decided to drop the subject and go get some lunch at a diner in town.

 

When you get there, you couldn’t believe your eyes. It had to be your mind playing tricks on you because that was NOT Dean Winchester sitting in the middle of the diner, munching on a burger all the while talking to his brother Sam. It couldn’t. It had to be someone else. Why would they even be here when they have already gotten rid of the Wendigo? Is there something else in town? Was there something behind the Wendigo in your house? Maybe there’s an Alpha or something? You should ask them.

 

Suddenly, you hear Jo call your name and you realize that you blanked out for a minute or two.

 

“Y/N, are you okay? What the hell happened?”

Still staring at the Winchester brothers, Jo follows where you’re looking and freezes.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY I AM ENDING IT LIKE THIS D:
> 
> I really had problems with this part!! I didn't know how to continue so I thought "Why not just post this, so you can read at least something?"
> 
> Sorry!!! Thank you so much for reading and having the patience with me! YOU HAVE A HEART OF GOLD <3


End file.
